Dimesional Traveler
by Mizari Anoti
Summary: This is a crossover it just has so many realms that I am only saying Harry Potter. - Harry at the end of his Fourth year discovers a spell that reveals a startling truth about himself deciding to go to Gringotts he sets off a path that will change the entire Wizarding world as well as several others. Rated M for Safety, GodLike!Harry, Questionable!Harry.
1. The Coming Of Ages

**_Chapter One: Coming of the Ages._**

Opening the door into Gringotts he scanned the room looking for a specific teller, with a small mischievous smirk he walks over to one specific goblin who upon noticing him flashes a sharp tooth grin.

"Heir Potter," the goblin greeted.

"Teller Ripfang, pleasure may your gold everflow and you enemies slain" Harry returned.

The goblin nodded then changing his sign to closed and started walking down a side hallway harry followed no one noticing him due to his subtle glamour, it was boggling how a change of one's eye colors and a slight change of hair color could do for a disguise.

"Heir Potter it has come to our attention that you have not been receiving our bank statements is that correct? This is a serious offence you're accusing us of"

Harry snorted and said "I'm not accusing your nation Teller Ripfang no i'm accusing Albus Dumbledore He has put a mail diverting charm on me, he has blocked my magic core, and he has stopped me from seeing my parents will's"

With each statement the goblin started to look more and more infuriated, "Have you even done the coming of the ages rituals?" the goblin asked.

"What coming of age rituals?" Harry asked confused the goblin let out a string of foul sounding words in gobbledegook.

"Come with me Heir Potter we must complete the rituals at once The coming of the Ages ritual happen at Age 11 Age 13 age 15 and age 17 each age holds a bit different ritual since you have yet to do the first two we shall do those then once you are of fifteen years come and do the third ritual" Harry nodded he would be Fifteen in July.

Following Ripfang into another office he sat down in the chair when offered, "This first ritual is fairly simple it is a Line and Ability test though only lines and abilities from this world will show up"

"What do you mean from this world?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Some people have the ability to Dimension Jump, only one in the past thousand years though, they travel through dimensions and in each dimension they can gain new parents and abilities"

"That sounds cool" Harry muttered, "Ok then so how do we do this?"

Ripfang flashed his teeth in a mockery of a smile then said "you will cut your finger then you will place seven drops of blood onto this parchment into a specific pattern"

The goblin handed the parchment over to Harry who saw six points forming a five point star if you connected the dots and another dot right above it. Grabbing the ceremonial dagger he poked his finger barely even wincing. seven drops of blood later and the Star was complete it started glowing and the blood connected forming thin lines before shooting out of the point to the lone dot.

The blood flashed and disappeared and writing appeared on the paper.

Line and Ability Test

Hadrian James Potter

Lines:

 _Grindelwald_

Current Head: Gellert Giovanni Grindelwald

Status: Unknown

 _Evans_ (Blocked)

Current Head: None

Status: Inactive

 _Potter_

Current Head: None

Status: Active

 _Black_ (Partial Block)

Current Head: Sirius Black

Status: Active

 _Ravenclaw_ (Blocked)

Current Head: None

Status: Inactive

 _Slytherin_ (Soul Fragment)

Current Head: Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA 'Lord Voldemort'

Status: Active

 _Gryffindor_ (Blood Adoption)

Current Head: None

Status: In active

Abilities:

Parseltongue (Partial block)

Line: Slytherian

Metamorpheus (Partial Block)

Line: Black, Grindelwald

Dimensional Jumper

Line: Grindelwald

Horse speak (Blocked)

Line: Evans

Necromancy (Blocked)

Line: Black, Grindelwald

Duel prowles (Partial block)

Line: Gryffindor, Potter

Perfect Memory (Blocked)

Line: Ravenclaw

Luck

Line: Potter

Harry released an appreciative whistle at his lines then frowned "I didn't know that he blocked this much of my abilities"

"How did you know about Dumbledore doing that stuff anyways?"

"I found a spell at the end of this year and performed, it couldnt tell me much but it did say Albus Dumbledore has place a mail diversion charm, and that my magic core had blocks on it."

"These are just your magic abilities your magic core is completely different" Ripfang said causing Harry to widen his eyes. "Place a drop of blood here and we can take a look at your magic core"

Doing as the goblin said he place a drop of blood. The paper flared up and writing appeared.

Magic Core

Hadrian James Potter

Magic Core:

90% blocked

Blocks placed by Albus Dumbledore

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself before he nodded "So what is The Age 13 Coming of the Age Ritual"

"COAR 13 is easier though riskier at age Thirteen you are to get your Heir Rings" Harry nodded and Ripfang left, half an hour later he returned carrying a stack of boxes.

"Here are the lines you are Heir to if the ring accepts you it will increase your magic and give you minimal access to house magic if the ring does not accept you you will experience a brief moment of pain"

Grabbing the Potter heir ring he put it on his pinky as directed he felt a flash of magic within him and knew the ring accepted him next was Black then Evans then Gryffindor Slytherin and Ravenclaw finally he did the Grindelwald.

"Why am I the heir of Grindelwald?" Harry asked confused. Ripfang Shrugged and then said "I will have to get and unlock the wills it will take me an hour or Two I will also prepare for the cleansing ritual to remove your blocks and add it to your total"

"Very well then I shall be back in two hours time" Harry said with a nod. Harry walked out of Gringotts he went to the Cloths shop and bought new robes that were of expensive tastes it took an hour to get him fitted and the robes made he then pulling up the hood of his new cloak prepared to go into Knockturn Alley. Walking down the alley he went to a shady wand maker, and paying 10 galleons upfront was invited in.

"What do you want?" The wizard asked a growl in his undertone.

"I want a custom wand all options available" Harry responded with the same growling undertone, he had learned during his trips to the alley that the undertone was actually meant as a sign that told the others that the knew this alley and that they knew the customs.

The shop owner gave a nod then led Harry to the back of the shop where different items were scattered about "Cut your finger then with your wand hand do a circle with an x through it in the air and say the words ' _invenio silvam inveneris core_ '"

Upon doing the spell thin white lines shot out of his hand and connected with several items the Wand maker grabbed them then said "Your new wand will be a Heather wood and Dementor bone with Dark Phoenix Core"

"This Wand Symbolizes Healing from within, Immortality/Rebirth, Death, and Rites of Passage." Harry Nodded and paid fifty six galleons and nine knuts. he grinned as in knockturn alley they did not report to the ministry about anything so there was no trace on his new wand.

He returned to Gringotts and walked to an empty Teller "Is Teller Ripfang Ready for me?" Harry asked having already lowered his hood though his disguise from earlier still remained. "Yes" the goblin said then led him down a maze of halls.

"We shall do the cleansing first" Ripfang stated. the other goblins grinned nastily at him raising up ornamental daggers that had dried blood stains on them. "Lay down in the center of the circle your arms and legs spread out."

Harry did as told and the six Goblins started Chanting one by one they came up and cut him two of the goblins cut his arms another two cut his legs one cut his chest and ripfang poured a nasty potion in his mouth, the pain doubled then tripled, Harry barely even noticed them pouring some kind of liquid onto his wounds.

After a minute the pain died down and harry truly felt his magic inside of him he was shocked he had never felt like this before!

After sitting up he continued to sit their for a couple minutes adjusting to the feel of his magic before standing up "I'm ready to see my Parents wills now"

* * *

 **A/n I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter of Dimensional Traveler I know I have and I have plenty of plans for this story!**


	2. His Parent's Final Message's

_Chapter Two: His Parent's Final Message's_

It was actually a fairly simple process to hear what his parents had to say in their wills. Ripfang opened up a box that had to orbs similar in sizes to prophecy orbs though these seemed to have a depressing aura around them and were a dark blackish red color.

He picked up the first orb and inside the orb a blurry picture of James Potter appeared, " _Hello My son if you are hearing this it means I died before ever hitting your second birthday, I wish I could be there with you as you grew up, to help you learn to fly, to teach you how to be a marauder, but it seems I never got the opportunity._

 _My son I wish I could tell you in person maybe to make this easier for you but I am not your true Father, in all blood purposes I am as I have Blood adopted you but your true father is another man, I am okay with it as your mother truly loves him but is unable to be with him._

 _She will be able to tell you about your true father if she is still alive, if she isn't then her will should tell you, Just know that I love you no matter what, One thing I will say is Don't trust Albus Dumbledore! I would rather you join Voldemort then be a pawn of the old coot. I love you Prongslet and will never hate you no matter what. Now that that is over with to my actual will part-"_ For the next couple of minutes James was saying what he gave to other people then left the rest to lily if she was still alive if not then it would go to Harry if both were Dead then it would go to Sirius, then Remus if they were all dead the money would have gone to 's.

With that last statement James potter faded away, and harry was left in a state of confusion ' _What does he mean? He's not my dad! B-but how?'_ Harry, shocked and confused, decided that he needed answers he swallowed then to Ripfang said "M-My mums will, c-can I see it now?" Ripfang nodded and handed Harry the second orb.

A blurry picture of Lily Potter nee Evans appeared, " _Hello My son oh I wish I was there to help you grow but if you're seeing this then that means I am dead before you second birthday, I love you Harry, James loves you, and your true father loves you. We, James and I, were the only ones who knew the truth of your father. Oh this would be so much easier if I were there to tell you but I am not so I guess I should get this out of the way, Gellert Giovanni Grindelwald Is your true father!_

Harry gasped his eyes widening and he nearly dropped the orb in his shock, his TRUE father was the Dark Lord Grindelwald!

 _I love him my dear child, and I know he has done and will do terrible things but I do not care I would rather see the world burn then to side against him. Now the Wizarding world would like to think he is in that prison of his but he's not… I will let him explain it to you himself as he had left a letter for you._

 _He decided also upon your sixteenth birthday he will come and check on you, it would have been sooner but he is very busy and says it would be difficult to come any sooner than that, he truly does love you though, and Harry oh Little Harry I will love you no matter what you decide to do with your life as long as you're not some pawn of Dumbledores! You have most likely heard tales of you father and now that you know I love him you should be able to know I will love you even if you choose to follow his lead and become a Dark Lord!"_

She went on with her will saying she gives everything to James then Harry then if harry were dead everything would go to Gellert. Harry had tears trailing down his face, out of confusion, fear, sorrow, love, and acceptance. he swallowed and then hoarsely asked "She mentioned a letter?" Ripfang nodded and brought in the letter Harry grabbed it but did not open it straight away. "So if these are their wills doesn't that mean everyone can hear them?"

Ripfang smirked "No they sealed their wills so only you would be able to open them, Dumbledore once he realized he couldn't view them sealed them from you or tried to at least he only made it so we couldn't tell you about them but since you asked us then that little loophole allows us to give it to you"

Harry nodded and staring at the letter in his hands licked his lips and then unfolded it Hades be damned if he didnt learn more about his true father!

Hadrian, My son,

There is so much for me to tell you my son the most important would be that I love you. The second thing is that I am know as what is called a Dimension Jumper, I can travel between Dimensions! I am sure you will have the same ability my son and it is hard to discover by accident so I do not believe you will have…

I live not in the wizarding dimension but I live in a dimension I call the pokemon dimension So to travel between dimensions it requires a lot of focus you need to concentrate on opening a portal to another dimension… you will be able to travel to ten random dimensions before you start repeating dimensions.

An important fact you should know though if you do travel between dimensions is that in each dimension you will gain a new parent sometimes two… even in the wizarding world your home dimension you will have another parent or two besides for Lily James and me.

Lily James And I are actually Demigods So if you happen to land in a world that has the olympus gods then you will have grandparents!

If you ever end up in the Pokemon world I am the leader of the criminal organization known as Team Rocket. I hope for the best and even if you don't decide to dimension jump I will come and see you on your sixteenth birthday.

I won't try and convince you that I'm a good man cause I'm not, I am a dark Lord in one realm I am the leader of a criminal organization in another world I like causing mayhem and destruction, if you wish not to see me I will understand and I will only visit you on your sixteenth birthday, I love you my son become powerful don't let anyone use you!

Sincerely,

your Father,

Gellert Giovanni Grindelwald

Harry took a deep breath, and then released it, "Thank you Ripfang for your help." Ripfang nodded and Harry used his Portkey to travel back to his relatives house he took a deep breath, it was getting late so he decided to head off to his bed. Thoughts of the previous year came to his at the end of the year after Voldemort had risen Harry had gone into a frenzy searching up spells and things to help him defeat Voldemort before discovering the spell that determined if their was a block on him and that was how he ended up learning of Dumbledore blocking his core, it was how he created his appointment with Ripfang.

The next Morning he woke, It was June 25 he had a whole month before his birthday and his COAR 15 ritual. He didn't want to spend his summers with his relatives and then started thinking about his Dimension Jump ability he would be able to travel to other worlds meet new people and even have a chance to meet his real father… Taking a deep breath he focused on traveling to another realm and he felt a swirling sensation and then he blacked out.

 **A/n I hope you liked the second Chapter of Dimensional Traveler Please Feel free to leave a review they are greatly appreciated! Also if you have any suggestions for what realm he should visit let me know and I might just use it! (know that I already have several planed so if i dont use your suggestion it just means that i dont have room for it XD) I was surprised i finsished this chapter so quick i didnt wexpect this to be done tell saturday! and on top of that C hapter three is nearly done! Each chapter will be around 1,500 words or at least thats what im aiming for! See ya later!**


	3. His First Realm

_Chapter Three: His First Dimension_

Harry groaned and opened his eyes tired and sore "Finally you're awake!" A girl with blonde hair and grey eyes said.

"Where am I?" Harry asked confused before remembering yesterday's happenings and how this morning he decided to travel the dimensions. "You're in Camp halfblood! So who's your godly parent do you know?"

Harry shook his head not knowing before remembering that his father said he would gain a parent in each realm… He gulped and then frowned "who's your godly parent?" he asked.

"Oh I'm annabeth I'm a child of Athena!"

Athena wasn't that an olympian god… "Isn't she an olympian god?" Annabeth nodded then looking harry over she said "You kind a look like Percy you could be a son of Poseidon…"

Harry shrugged then said "I was told via a letter that I had grandparents who were Olympians but, it didn't mention who they were." Annabeth had a soft frown on her face that reminded Harry of Hermione he smiled at the thought of his friends though they haven't sent him any letters as of late.

Annabeth smiled and said "You think you're up for the grand tour?"

Harry nodded and got out of the bed. Cracking his neck and stretching he followed after Annabeth. He was shown the Cabins and the training fields before being brought into the big house to meet the Camp Director. "This is Mr. D the Camp director" Annabeth said before leaving.

"Hello sir," Harry said respectfully the man who had a beer belly looked at him then giving him a once over before he asked "What's your name Young man"

"Harry Potter sir," Harry could tell that this man required respect and Harry being observant remembered a man who looked like this man from greek mythology this was Dionysus the Wine god.

"Tell me do you know who I am?"

"You are the Wine God Sir" Harry said nervous of being wrong the man flashed a smirk to him "That is correct Harry Potter you've earned my respect now leave go and train and take my blessing with you" Harry nodded and left, though somewhat confused what did Mr.D mean by he went over to the training grounds and started to test out weapons frowning none of them felt right to him. A flash appeared before him and a sword floated in front of him the others looked at him then went onto their knees "Hail Harry Potter Grandson of Zeus!" they said Harry looked up and saw the symbol of a Lightning bolt but their was a smaller Lightning bolt underneath it. That must of told him he was the grandson. He grabbed the sword and felt it it felt right in his hands then he could feel it crackling with electricity. He smiled and sent a silent thanks to Zeus.

For the rest of the day he trained with the sword and learned he was a natural in it and greek apparently. A couple days later he was in the Pavilion with his friends when a boy came in with sea green eyes and black hair "Percy your back!" Annabeth said smiling Percy waved and came over. "Hi I'm Percy!"

"Im harry!" harry replied with a grin already liking percy. "Do you have to be such a seaweed brain!" annabeth huffed before turning to Harry "Honestly I think you two could be twins" harry turned and grinned at percy with a mischievous smile when everyone once again went down on their knees 'Hail Harry Potter Grandson of Poseidon!" Harry looked at the symbol it was a trident with a smaller underneath it.

"Awesome you can bunk with me then!" Percy said and harry nodded grinning, that night the planned to do what harry called the twin act. Percy agreed and they went to bed Harry awoke to see a pair of bracelets which he figured would turn into a pair of gauntlets at will. Harry smiled and went down to the pavilion and offered some food to both Poseidon and Zeus.

A day passed and Harry learned of Percy's Adventures "I feel for you I know what it's like to have the attention on you and to not want it… That's how it was back where I'm from i was their saviour still am actually but for this summer I'm taking a break and traveling." Percy smiled and said "I wish i could do that but i have to fight against kronos"

"names have power Percy" Harry said gently as the air went cold. it was just them as they were walking and harry was surprised when Percy bent down "hail Harry potter Grandson of Hades" After a minute percy then asked "Do I even want to know how your grandparents are the big three.?"

"It is complicated and has to do with magic" Harry said Percy just nodded "And I have to find who my parent is they are my grandparents yes but I also have a parent or two…" he muttered

"What do you mean?" So harry told Percy how he could Jump through Dimensions. Percy accepted him still and then said "You know I'm going to guess that your Father is not a god but a titan I believe it could actually be Kronos" Harry's eyes widen and a gold glow filled the forest "Hail Harry Potter Son of Kronos" "It appears you were right" Harry said eyes wide and then two things appeared in front of him well five but they appeared in two groups.

Harry grabbed the Helmet and Letter first. He then read the letter,

Dear Grandson,

We wish for you to know that we love you and wish you well on your journeys Lily is the daughter OF Poseidon James was the son of Zeus and Gellert was the Son of Hades (My son) We know that because of your ability you will have parents and we just want you to know that we'll be there (here) for you if you need us.

The Sword will conduct electricity but it won't hurt you. The Bracelets can transform into gauntlets and The Helmet can turn invisible and act as if it's not there.

Love,

Poseidon,

Zeus,

Hades.

Harry then after putting the helmet on turned to the book necklace that resembled a Time Turner and another Letter. He sighed and read it,

Son,

I Know you're not a true birth of mine but a Magic chosen I'm not only the titan of time but dimesions so i know this and for my gifts i give you a book that will record information about the realms you will visit and the necklace is what is known as in your world as a time turner it can go back up to a week. I hope to see you on my side of the war but if you choose to go with your grandfathers i will understand of course there is always the option of being neutral… Anyways I Love you! Goodbye.

Sincerely,

Kronos

Harry eyes were wide with shock, "So what did he say?" Percy asked "He was talking about my gifts and how he knows what i am and then he was talking about the war then he said he loved me… err he seems eccentric" Harry said Percy laughed. "Well then that's a surprise!"

"I happen to be getting a lot of those lately anyways we better return before the others send out a hunting party and we got that prank to do!" They made sure they looked exactly alike then they walked into the camp Annabeth was the first to come up to them "Hey percy hey harry!" she said looking at the correct people they scowled "I'm not percy he's percy" Percy said pointing to harry. "No your Percy remember!" Harry said smiling brightly.

Annabeth looked between the two who were now arguing on who's who before finally they seemed to come to an agreement. "I'm Hercy! And-" Harry started "And I'm Perry!" they both laughed and dashed off winking at Annabeth who was massaging her head. The day ended and they ended their prank. "I should be leaving guys i got other places to see!" Harry said then added "I promise to come back and visit though!"

Harry Then Braced himself as he opened a portal and traveled through it feeling as if it was tearing him at the insides before he landed crumbled onto the ground right in front of someone though harry didn't notice that as his tired mind could only process the blue flames that were covering his body.

 **A/n I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Can you guess what realm he is visiting next? Please leave a review and tell me whwat you think!**

GuidingHand: I'm Glad your curious! I hope this continues to peak your interest!


	4. Blue Flames

**A/N (If you want to read this in bulk go to TheDeadGirlRisen Act One is completly posted there For a complete Chap by chap you can go to Ao3 and find this by DeadLucarioRisen. (if I remember Correctly!)**

 ** _Chapter Four: Blue Flames._**

Harry awoke to a man shaking him gently on his shoulder and saying "Chotto kodomo anata daijōbudesu?" Harry groaned "Anata no me o samashi!" Harry frowned "I don't understand you" he said hoping the man knew English his luck held true when the next thing the man in the white hat said "Are you ok?" Harry nodded then standing up he looked around he appeared to be in a nurse's office at a school.

"Here we speak Japanese so until you learn Japanese I will let you use this bracelet so that way you will be able to understand and speak Japanese…" Mephisto said handing him a bracelet.

Harry looked at himself to see the flames gone but to also see two daggers on his hip, "What's with the daggers?" Mephisto smiled and said "Come with me I shall explain as best I can, and please don't interrupt me till I'm finished Oh and I'm Mephisto Headmaster of True Cross Academy"

"Harry Potter sir"

"Anyways! Those daggers are a magical property that will keep the blue flames locked until you need them simply pull the daggers out and the flames will come, As you may have noticed by now is that you have a tail and your teeth and ears are pointier. But you see Blue flames represent that you are the son of Satan, but don't worry currently we have another person here who is also a child of Satan he can help you in learning about your new abilities, his name is Rin, and he and his brother will be your roommates!"

Harry nodded dumbfounded before Mephisto stopped in front of a door "Here you will need this key to be able to access the exorcist hallway!" He says handing Harry the key, before he inserted his own key showing a massive hallway, "Come I will show you to your classroom!"

So Harry followed along wearily as they entered into a classroom "Hello there class I'm simply showing a new student here now see ya!" Harry was left in the classroom and so he went and sat next to a guy with Blackish blue hair and Blue eyes. "I'm Harry" Harry nervously said the guy smiled at him then said "I'm Rin"

"The Headmaster said that you and your brother will be my roommate's" Harry said. Another guy walked in with brown hair green eyes and glasses "I am Professor Okumura I will be teaching you."

And so Harry's lesson went He wanted to Become a Knight A dragoon and a Tamer he had found that he was able to summon a Cat Sidth which he named Krono (named after Kronos) he didn't destroy the paper and kept the cat with him much liked one of the other girls did with her Greenman.

Returning to the dorms with rin they were inside the room "So why did Mephisto pair you with us?" Harry gulped then said "He said that you could help me learn how to control my flames…" he looked nervously at Rin who was frowning. "He said that I was a child of Satan and that you could help" He nervously added.

"You're also a child of Satan!" Rin said eyes wide. Harry nodded and took out his daggers revealing his flames. Rin grinned at him then said "Ya I can help you a bit" And so Rin started teaching him how to control his flames, although he wasn't very good at it himself.

It was a couple days later when he was alone in his dorm room when he saw a green Hamster in the room before it suddenly transformed into a person "I'm Amaimon, a demon king. Kinda like your big brother. Nice to meet you." The green hair and green eyes man said smiling, with a lollipop sticking out of his mouth.

Harry smiled and said "nice to meet you to, I'm Harry!"

"I am here to take you to father." Harry looked at him and took a step back in fear. Amaimon sighed "Dont worry father won't hurt you!"

"H-he wont?"

"Of course not To hurt a child Magicaly given to him would mean his death"

"What do you mean?"

"Your a dimensional Jumper meaning that you are given new parents in each realm you visit if the parent tries to kill you they will be killed themselves"

"Oh" Harry said not knowing what else to say. "Come I will take you to father he can help you learn how to control your flames better." Harry nodded and walked over to Amaimon.

Amaimon Grabbed him then spiled a vial of blood and chanted a small weird gate opened it had What looked like skulls and black goo in it. "The Gehenna gate this is how we can travel between the two worlds."

Harry Looked at the gate nervous. "Dont worry its perfectly safe" Amaimon says. Harry gulped then stepped in. Harry fell onto his knees and started gagging it had felt like his life was draining out of him and he was slowly being pulled apart molecule by molecule before being roughly thrown together again.

"Heh don't worry you will get used to it eventually" Amaimon said. Harry just groaned, a few minutes late harry was able to unsteadily get to his feet. "Come Father is waiting for us." Amaimon helped Harry to walk slowly they made their way to the giant castle.

They walked through the twisting corridors before arriving at a throne room. "come in" a commanding voice said. They walked in. Harry looked awed at how simple yet elegant the room was. then he noticed the figure sitting upon the throne he had black hair that had a blue shine and his eyes were blue his pupils star shaped and red. "Hello My son" Satan said "Father" Harry replied respectfully he wasn't going to test to see if magic really would protect him.

Satan grinned "I will be training you how to control your flames until you are good" "I understand when shall we start?"

"Now!" Satan said and led Harry to a training room, Harry pulled out his daggers revealing his flames. "The first thing you need to learn is to be able to keep control of your emotions will give you a hallucinogen that will purposely trigger hallucinations that will create different emotions."

Harry nodded pushing his glasses up and drinked down the potion.

 _"_ _Muggles, previously Ignorant to the wizarding world. Not anymore and when they discovered us they didn't want to live co aside us we tried to make peace talks but they wouldn't have it, They bombed Diagon alley._

 _From that moment forward we were at war, we weren't prepared for what they could do how destructive their weapons were, we didn't even have much of an army. Voldemort was probably laughing at us from wherever he might be, he was right all along there was no way we could live alongside the muggles peacefully._

 _We tried so hard to be peaceful, I didn't want to fight in another war, but they killed them my family, Ginny who kept me level headed my children who I cherished, They killed them so I retaliated I formed the Muggle Extermination Team and we fought them using everything we had._

 _We used curses we had previously banned, the unforgivables, for a moment hope shone through that we might survive that we might prevail, but then Muggles discovered some kind of gas. It had no effect on them whatsoever but for us it killed us slowly painfully Hermione and Ron were the first to die this way in my team._

 _They threw these bombs everywhere, the sky turned black, plants started to decay and the amount of wizards dwindled to thousands, t hundreds, to ten, to five, till I was the last one left. I was on the run from them Muggles, I cast the Avada a couple times and heard the soft thud of a muggle hitting the ground. The world was dying and they had killed it._

 _I barely had any energy left the gas may be thinnest in this area but it still had the effect of draining me of my magic. I turned and cast the killing curse a couple more times before going to diffindo a let messy but it would save my energy, I was already to low._

 _"_ _Just give up Witch!" the Muggle sneered at me I glared and Hissed "I am a wizard you fool!" My eyes had long since bled red it was the curse of the true Dark Lords not that anyone knew i had glamoured them as soon as it happened but with no one left i had took the glamour off. not that it mattered but sometimes you need the random thoughts to survive._

 _They threw a gas I tried to apparate as that was the only way to escape its clutches fast enough but I was out of energy. I felt the gas enter my body pulling my magic out of me I sneered at the muggles and then said "See you in hell you bastards!""_

Harry was gasping his face was pinched and a snarl escaped him, Satan observed guessing he was going through rage.

 _"_ _Harry awake to pain his vision swam as he opened his eyes ow… He couldn't think straight someone was standing above him? Dimly Harry heard words echoing through his mind "... Agree, Harry James Potter...Magic...bounded...snape...his…death?"_

 _Harry in his confusion saw that the headmaster was mouthing something to which Harry had finally figured out as "Yes?" He questioned groggily before drifting once more into sleep but not before seeing Moody shake his head in honor."_

Continuing to watch Harry he noticed that Harry seemed more confused then anything. Satan shrugged wondering what the next emotion would be. he watched as Harry liked his lips he was nervous.

 _"_ _He looked around making sure no one could see him he nervously liked his lips and concentrating he brought black shadow flames upon himself and imagined himself being in a different area a courtyard outside of a Manor. It was midnight but he knew from the connection that his target was still up._

 _Did he really want to do this? Could he do this? Could he really turn his back on his friends even though they betrayed him? He swallowed the lump and stared ahead determinedly yes he could. They betrayed him they deserve"_

Over the next hour or so he watched harry go through a range of emotions. Finally Harry woke up. "What was the point of that?" Harry asked curious. "I recorded you responses that told everyone what you were feeling We will be practicing so you don't let your emotions control you, so that you control your emotions." Satan explained in more details.

"Ok then" Harry said prepared to do whatever it took to get his flames under control. For the next week he learned to control his emotions to fight with his daggers and to control his flames. He used his turner to go back in time before returning to the academy he grinned at Rin.

For the week he fought and since they knew he wouldn't be here the made him an honorary second class exorcist. Finally it was time for him to leave. "Goodbye Rin Goodbye Yuki." they waved and concentrating Harry moved on.


End file.
